My Ridiculous Dogma- Toulouse's POV
by MustangSally
Summary: Toulouse's reflects.....come on guys, review ! Tell me what you think ! What character should i do next ?
1. Christian's POV

Summary : Christian's thoughts as he looks back at what was, and contemplates the end.  
  
author notes at end.  
  
**************************************  
  
My Ridiculous Dogma...  
  
by MustangSally  
  
  
  
I was such a fool. I used to believe in love. I used to think that love conquered all, that it was more important than the air we breathe. That it was a thing of splendor and beauty. All I needed was love.  
  
Like I said, I was a fool.  
  
I used to be in love. For those few fleeting weeks - mere minutes of eternity-I was truly happy. I was finally living out my bohemian ideals. I didn't need to eat, I didn't need to sleep of even breathe, for I was in love, and that was all that mattered. And suddenly one night, love was gone.  
  
Love is dead now. With it's last breaths Love coughed it's crimson blood onto my shirt and died in my arms. A man once said he didn't care about my ridiculous dogma. He doesn't care, and neither do I. It's not my dogma anymore...Truth, Beauty, Freedom and Love are someone else's ideals. Not mine...not anymore.  
  
I have seen beauty, experienced the freedom of love, and I have had it all shattered by the truth...shattered into so many pieces...falling to the stage like so many rose petals.  
  
And now, the broken pieces of what was have been swept away, the stage has since been cleared of all the rose petals. The only thing that remains is the stain of Love and blood on my shirt. That is the only thing I have left to remind me of the pain of that one night...that one moment...that searing pain...  
  
I don't want to be reminded anymore.  
  
**************************************  
  
Author Notes : weeellll....what do you think ? Pretty depressing, isn't it ? Let me know what you think...*cough*REVIEW*cough*cough* ;-P ...as always, nice reviews will be hung on my wall....flames will be used to toast marshmallows.....mmm...marshmallows...yummy... 


	2. Zidler's POV

Summary : contemplating what was, adn what happend. Zidler's POV  
  
Author notes at end.  
  
**************************************  
  
My Ridiculous Dogma  
  
by MustangSally  
  
  
  
Love. It is the most sought after thing in life, asnd yet for us it is the most avoided. It is the most exhilerating and yet the most destructive. Love will lift you up, and send you crashing down. Everyone knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. But not this soon. Not like this.  
  
They had no idea.  
  
Their love, though explicitly forbidden, seemed to breathe new life into the dark and lonely dance halls of the Moulin Rouge. Love seemed to whisper in the breezes from an open window or two that drifted through the hallways..it could be felt lingering lightly in the air wherever they had shared a stolen moment, with the promise of more moments yet to come. The Penniless Poet and his Sparkling Diamond. The Voice of the Revolution and his Muse.  
  
Their love seemed so immortal, so perfect, we thought it would never end...we thought they would escape to that happily ever after, a place that haunts us nightly in our dreams. We thought they would be together forever...we were wrong. Oh, god how we were wrong.  
  
Just when their love seemed more perfect than ever, reality - which had been so successfully kept at bay - reality reached in and wrapped it's fingers around her chest, forcing every last breath from her lungs. Then it closed it's deathly cold hand around his heart, freezing it, making sure it will never feel joy or happiness or love again.  
  
The Voice has ben silenced, his Muse is gone. The Children of the Revolution are orphans now. But the dancers keep on dancing, the windmill wing keep on turning.  
  
For we are creature of the underworld.  
  
C'est la vie.  
  
************************************  
  
Author Notes....well, what did you think? Shall I do another one or ust end the torture here ? If you want me to do another one, what character 's POV should i do next ? (this is your cue to review review review !) 


	3. My Ridiculous Dogma - Toulouse's POV

Summary : it's Toulouse's turn...  
  
Author Notes at end.  
  
*************************************  
  
My Ridiculous Dogma  
  
by MustangSally  
  
  
  
The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return.  
  
The simple string of words echos in my head, echoing in a youthful and idealistic voice over and over again. A voice I hardly recognize, and haven't heard in ages. A voice so full of passion that you would fall in love just listening to it.  
  
I used to know that voice, and I used to know the man it belonged to.  
  
Yes, I used to know him. He is no longer the man I knew, for him, the former world has passed away, and all that remains are shadows and pain.He is now merely a ghost, for his soul died years ago, yet he mourns her as if it were only yesterday...it certainly feels that way.  
  
This man, with his beautiful voice, used to personify all that we, all that I, belived in. Listen to him speak and you will believe in the fredom of the truth. Look into his eyes and you will experience the beauty of love. That is all in the past now.  
  
The voice is dying with the man. Dying from a broken heart and drowning in absinthe.  
  
His voice was our voice...he was the voice of the Children of the Revolution.  
  
And his pain is our pain.  
  
************************************  
  
Author Notes : Well, it took me a while, but here's toulouse's POV. Who should i do next ? Lemme know...(thats your cue to review review review !)..if you review, i promise i won't take so long this time ! 


End file.
